living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Rules
This page contains mechanical rules for server gameplay. Players are also expected to read and follow the Living Eberron Code of Conduct. Conduct issues may result in removal from the server. Character Creation For assistance in developing your character, visit #mechanics and #lore. Backstory All player characters must be good or neutral aligned. No evil characters or antisocial edgelords. If you have difficulty controlling yourself or working well on a team, you wouldn't make it past the Wayfinder membership interview. Your character will be sent on important missions with a team of fellow Wayfinders, and is expected to be a well-adjusted functioning member that contributes well to the mission as well as establishing camaraderie among teammates. Before applying to any games, your wiki page must include answers to all questions in the new character template (including Appearance, History, and Personality). Most important is how and why the character became a member of the Wayfinder Foundation, a prestigious invitation-only adventuring guild. Many D&D campaigns start with level 1 characters; we start with level 5 for a reason. You are already a seasoned explorer and adventurer before ever meriting an invitation to the Foundation. What have you been doing for the last 4 levels of adventuring before your character becomes a Wayfinder? In other words, what is your resume? Why would the Foundation hire you, instead of referring you to one of the lower-tier adventuring guilds like Clifftop? Wayfinders are Big Damn Heroes before they ever join the team. What are your qualifications? Allowed Sources All players should have a copy of either RLW or WGE. We also suggest checking out Eberronicon for more character ideas. * Eberron: Rising from the Last War is the official fifth edition hardcover for the Eberron campaign setting by Keith Baker, including setting information along with mechanics for Eberron races, dragonmarks, backgrounds, magic items, and the Artificer class and subclasses. * Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron is a shorter (and cheaper) PDF supplement, also official content, with a quick setting overview plus mechanics for the Artificer class and Alchemist subclass, Eberron races, and dragonmarks. You probably don’t need this if you have RLW. * Eberronicon: A Pocket Guide to the World is a short supplement (written by your friendly mods & DMs) that summarizes lore from the above two books along with all the previous books from 3.5 and 4e. It contains no subclass options but may be helpful for brainstorming new character ideas. Check out the free full preview including all player content! In addition, these third-party licensed supplements for Eberron offer player options such as races and classes that are approved for use on the server (including multiclassing). These are not required but if you are interested, you're encouraged to purchase them: * Archetypes of Eberron (AoE) contains 31 subclasses for the Eberron setting, all of which are approved for use on the server. Link is pinned in #ask-a-mod. * The Korranberg Chronicle: Adventurer's Almanac (AA) is approved for several subclass options. It also has Eberron-specific fluff for all the classes and subclasses, which you are welcome to use for character RP purposes even if a subclass isn’t approved for use. * Warlocks of Eberron: Pacts of the Dragons by Cephei * Wizard School of Geometry by Cephei * ....more coming soon!! The following options are accessible to PCs. No other sources are allowed for character creation. Classes & Subclasses If a class or subclass is not listed below, it is not available on the server. Artificer * RLW/WGE: base class & all specialties * AOE: specialties for Crystal Shaper, Disruptor, and War Weaver; all infusions available Barbarian * PHB: base class & all primal paths * XGE: primal paths for Ancestral Guardian, Storm Herald, and Zealot * SCAG: primal path for Battlerager * AOE: primal paths for Feral Heart and Rage Mage Bard * PHB: base class & all colleges * XGE: College of Glamour, College of Swords, College of Whispers * UA (no multiclassing): College of Satire (from UA Kits of Old) * AA: College of Thoughtsong, Swords Bard Throwing Specialist fighting style * AOE: College of Revelation, College of Spies * House Rule: you may exchange one or more of your instrument proficiencies for tool proficiencies Cleric * PHB: base class & all domains * GGR: Order Domain * SCAG: Arcana Domain * XGE: Forge Domain, Grave Domain * UA (no multiclassing): Protection Domain (from UA Cleric: Divine Domains) * AA: domains for Blood, Creation, Greed, Passion, Repose Variant, and Trade * AOE: domains for Exorcism, Change, and Hearth Druid * PHB: base class & all circles * GGTR: Circle of Spores * XGE: Circle of Dreams, Circle of the Shepherd * AA: circles for Guardian and Seal * AOE: circles for Civilization, Eberron, and Storms * House Rule: Marked druids show their mark in an obvious pattern in their wildshaped forms and can freely use their mark powers while wildshaped--this means any abilities your dragonmark gives you (not including spellcasting), you can do while wildshaped. * House Rule: Velociraptors (VGtM) count as CR1/2 monsters for the purposes of the conjure animals spell. * House Rule: You can use metal armor and refluff it as bronzewood Fighter * PHB: base class & all archetypes * SCAG: Purple Dragon Knight archetype * XGE: Arcane Archer archetype, Cavalier archetype, Samurai archetype * UA (no multiclassing): Monster Hunter archetype (from UA Gothic Heroes), Scout archetype (from UA Kits of Old), Sharpshooter archetype (from UA Fighter) * AA: Arcane Archer variant, Throwing Specialist fighting style * AOE: archetypes for Combat Medic and Marshal Monk * PHB: base class & all monastic traditions, except for Way of the Four Elements (see Other below) * SCAG: Way of the Long Death * XGE: Way of the Drunken Master, Way of the Kensei, Way of the Sun Soul * UA (no multiclassing): Way of Tranquility (from UA Monk) * AOE: Way of the Tashalatora, Way of the Conduit * Other: Instead of the Four Elements monk from the PHB, we use the Way of the Four Elements Remastered v3.1 by /u/SpiketailDrake. Paladin * PHB: base class & all oaths * SCAG: Oath of the Crown * XGE: Oath of Conquest, Oath of Redemption * AA: Oath of Liberty, Oath of the Unbroken, Variant Oath of the Sentinel Marshal * AOE: Oath of the Bone Knight, Oath of the Kell Knight Ranger * PHB: base class & all archetypes except Beast Master (see Other) * XGE: Gloom Stalker archetype, Horizon Walker archetype, Monster Slayer archetype * UA (no multiclassing): Primeval Guardian archetype (from UA Ranger & Rogue). * AA: archetypes for Eldeen Hunter and Urban Soul, Martial class option (spell-less, available on all subclasses), Beast Master mount options, Horizon Walker alternate feature, Throwing Specialist fighting style * AOE: archetypes for Extreme Explorer and Guerilla * Other: Instead of the Beast Master ranger from the PHB, we use the Revised Beast Master by Kuul * House Rule: The Hunter subclass learns bonus spells at the following levels: hunter's mark (level 3), see invisibility (level 5), nondetection (level 9), locate creature (level 13), hold monster (level 17) * House Rule: All animals (for rangers and otherwise) are considered proficient in barding. Sorry, we just stuck this rule in here cuz not sure where else to put it ;) Rogue * PHB: base class & all archetypes * XGE: Inquisitive archetype, Mastermind archetype, Scout archetype, Swashbuckler archetype * AOE: archetypes for Divine Sniper and Soulknife Sorcerer * PHB: base class & all sorcerous origins * XGE: Divine Soul origin, Shadow origin, Storm origin * UA (no multiclassing): Giant Soul origin (from UA Giant Soul), Phoenix, Sea, & Stone origins (from UA: Sorcerer) * AA: origins for Apex Dragonmark and Child of Khyber (the latter with mod approval approval only; see note about Aberrant Marks in WGtE information below) * AOE: origins for Blood Magus, Cataclysm Mage, and Wilder Warlock * PHB: base class & all patrons * SCAG: Undying patron * XGE: Celestial patron, Hexblade patron (no multiclassing) * UA (no multiclassing): Raven Queen patron (from UA Warlock & Wizard), Seeker patron (from UA The Faithful) * AOE: Elemental patron, Hidden One patron, Soulborn patron * Other: Cephei's patrons from Warlocks of Eberron: Pacts of the Dragons (free) * House rule: Pact of the Blade warlocks can use any magewrought or special-materials weapon as their Pact Weapon, as if it met the criteria for a "magic weapon." * House rule: Great Old One warlocks with the Awakened Mind class feature can treat the telepathy granted by this feature as the Telepathy monster feature from the Monster Manual. Wizard * PHB: base class & all arcane traditions * SCAG: Bladesinging arcane tradition (not restricted to elves) * XGE: War Magic arcane tradition * AA: Generalist arcane tradition * AOE: Cult of the Alienist, School of Living Spells * Other: Cephei's School of Geometry (free) * House Rule: Please see Downtime & Crafting for rules on adding more spells to your spellbook Multiclassing * Hexblade and UA subclasses are not eligible for multiclassing. All other content above may be used on a multiclassed character. Keep in mind that Unearthed Arcana is considered test content under development, and anyone that plays it may be asked to change once the official version comes out. Any UA not included on the above lists is not available on the server. Races In-character common races: Regardless of their mechanical racial statistics, your character should be from one of the following races in-character: changeling, dwarf, elf, gnome, goblinoid (goblin, hobgoblin, bugbear), half-elf, half-orc, halfling, human, orc, shifter, or warforged. All true dragonmarks are available for player characters, but aberrant dragonmarks on any race require specific moderator approval. In-character uncommon races: If you want to play a more unusual race in-character, please talk to the moderators about special approval. Players will need to have completed several games on server with a common-race character during which they demonstrate a strong understanding of the setting, and will need to present a solid plan to implement the uncommon race into the Wayfinder Foundation and world, along with an engaging backstory that demonstrates the race lets them tell a unique story that can't be told with common races. Here are examples of such uncommon races: daelkyr half-blood, dragonborn, eladrin, drow, firbolg, goliath, lizardfolk, or planetouched (aasimar, genasi, tiefling). Out-of-character/mechanically: Below, we provide a list of all the subraces that are available for mechanical use with the in-character common races above. Note that in Eberron, there isn’t necessarily an in-character difference between two subraces (e.g. a “mountain dwarf,” “hill dwarf,” and “duergar” could all be dragonmarked heirs from the same clan in the Mror Holds); they simply reflect the diversity of people everywhere, past life experience (*cough*trauma*cough*), and their unique skills as individuals. However, you must have a story reason to justify the subrace you choose--if you choose the duergar subrace for your Kundarak dwarf, you’ll need to explain why you have sunlight sensitivity. In addition to the below list of approved mechanical race/subrace options for character builds, you can request moderator approval to use mechanical statistics for a different race than the one you're playing in-character. This race must come from an official 5e hardcover book, and be presented to the mods with a compelling backstory to explain the unique abilities granted by your mechanical race. For example, you might request permission to play a human with aasimar statistics. On rare occasion, the DMs and moderators also might offer a change to you that reflects a new development in your character’s unfolding story. Approved mechanical races/subraces for common races: * Changeling (RLW) * Dwarf: Duergar (MTF), Hill (PHB), Mark of Warding (RLW), Mountain (PHB) * Elf: High (PHB), Mark of Shadow (RLW), Sea (MTF), Wood (PHB) * Gnome: Deep (SCAG), Forest (PHB), Mark of Scribing (RLW), Rock (PHB) * Goblinoid: Bugbear (RLW), Hobgoblin (RLW), Goblin (RLW) * Half-Elf: Half-Elf (PHB), Aquatic Elf Descent (SCAG), Drow Descent (SCAG), Mark of Detection (RLW), Mark of Storm (RLW), Moon Elf/Sun Elf Descent (SCAG), Wood Elf Descent (SCAG) * Half-Orc: Half-Orc (PHB), Mark of Finding (RLW) * Halfling: Ghostwise (SCAG), Lightfoot (PHB), Mark of Healing (RLW), Mark of Hospitality (RLW), Stout (PHB) * Human: Human (PHB), Mark of Finding (RLW), Mark of Handling (RLW), Mark of Making (RLW), Mark of Passage (RLW), Mark of Sentinel (RLW), Variant Human (PHB) * Kalashtar (RLW) * Orc (RLW) * Shifter: Beasthide (RLW), Longtooth (RLW), Swiftstride (RLW), Wildhunt (RLW) * Warforged (RLW) Other Content Backgrounds: All backgrounds and background features from all sources are allowed, if you fluff them appropriately for Eberron, except for Guildmaster’s Guide to Ravnica. (No backgrounds from GGR are allowed, period, due to them being designed differently and adding extra spells that outpower all other backgrounds.) Tip: Per the PHB, your background proficiencies and items can be selected separately from your background feature; in other words, you can mix and match the Charlatan background profs/items with the Outlander background feature. PHB: * All content is allowed except for the following: Way of the Four Elements Monk (replaced with revised version), Beast Master Ranger (replaced with revised version) Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica: * All spells allowed: encode thoughts. Lost Library of Kwalish: * All spells allowed: flock of familiars, Galder's speedy courier, Galder's tower Rising from the Last War (and Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron): * All options are available! * Aberrant marks are a potential option for characters, but require prior moderator approval, including an extensive character backstory, demonstrated player understanding of the life-changing implications of an aberrant mark, and excellent mission-fit for the Wayfinder Foundation. * House Rule: Multiple prosthetics (not including arcane propulsion arm) can share one attunement slot. Ersatz eye from XGE also counts as a prosthetic. * House Rule: If you have a prosthetic, it mechanically count as warforged parts for purposes of using an armblade or integrated tool. Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide: * All spells allowed: booming blade, green-flame blade, lightning lure, sword burst * Background options are available, but may need significant refluffing for Eberron. Xanathar's Guide to Everything: * All spells allowed: too many to list! * Bonus options for tool proficiency skills are allowed. * Consider referring to This is Your Life (page 61) if you need more ideas for your backstory Adventurer’s Almanac: * Backgrounds: all available except for the Ashbound & Children of Winter * New spells: all available * New feats: all available except for Quicksilver Excellence and Valenar Blade Master (please use RLW Revenant Blade feat instead) * New equipment: all available except for Valenar double scimitar and wand sheath (please use RLW version) * Appendix: Grafts are available with moderator approval. (Note: Symbionts are not available.) * (If an AA option is not on this list, it is not server-legal. If an option is available in both RLW and AA, please use RLW) Unearthed Arcana * NOTE: While UA subclasses are not eligible for multiclassing, the approved feats & fighting styles above can be used on multiclass characters. Keep in mind that this is officially playtest content, still in development, and anyone that plays it may be asked to change once the official version comes out. Any UA not mentioned elsewhere on this page is not available on the server, period. * Feats for Skills * Feats * Fighting Styles: Close Quarters Shooter (from UA Light, Dark, Underdark), Marine (from UA Waterborne Adventures) * Other UA: Except for anything already mentioned above, no UA content is available for building characters. Dungeon Master's Guide, Mordekainen's Tome of Foes, Volo's Guide to Monsters: * Except for anything already mentioned above, no content from these books are available for building characters. ' Stats Level All new players will build a character starting at level 5. Your character is not a new adventurer--by the time they join the Wayfinder Foundation, they are a seasoned explorer with five levels of experience under their belt! Ability Scores You may use an array as follows: * Standard Array is 15 14 13 12 10 8, arranged however the player wishes. * High/Low Array is 15 15 15 8 8 8, arranged however the player wishes. Or if you wish to use a different arrangement of scores, you may use point buy per the "Customizing Ability Scores" rules on page 13 of the PHB. Point buy is the basic system used to yield either of the above arrays, as well as several other combinations. If you choose point buy, you '*must* use a point buy calculator to double-check your math before finishing character creation; remember that you get a max of 27 points to spend, and no stat may be higher than 15 nor lower than 8 (not counting racial increases). Hit Points HP gained after 1st level is the posted average of the die. (eg. 5hp on a D8) Feats Feats are available. (Thus, variant human from PHB p. 31 is available as a character race.) Tools Characters may benefit from the bonus tool uses provided in XGtE. Eberron has flying vehicles, which are not covered in the base D&D rules. Thus, proficiency in Vehicles (Land) covers small flying vehicles (1-4 passengers) while proficiency in Vehicles (Water) covers large flying vehicles (5+ passengers). Starting Gold As a new PC, you receive the equipment provided by your class and background, the starting gold indicated by your background, along with 100 gp signup bonus from the Wayfinder Foundation. If you receive extra starting equipment you do not need, you may sell it back to the shop for 1/2 of retail price. (Do not roll for starting gold). If you are playing a spellcaster, and you have spells that require costly material components (any component with a cost greater than or equal to 1 gold) these components must each be purchased. Mission Rewards & Leveling Up Mission XP: At the end of each adventure, PCs will receive one “XP Dot” and gold equivalent to 200 x their proficiency bonus during adventure. (e.g. if you are a level 5 character on an adventure, you receive 600 gp for that adventure.) Leveling up: To level up, a character must acquire XP Dots equal to their current proficiency bonus. Please note that due to the pace at which games progress on-server, it takes many months to progress one character level. We suggest building accordingly, selecting features that are awesome ''now ''at your current character level, instead of theorycrafting a build that doesn't really come online until level 8, or 11, or 20... Downtime dots: At the end of each adventure, PCs will receive "2 weeks of vacation" in the form of downtime dots. These may be spent in various Downtime & Crafting activities. Retired & Dead Characters Retired Characters You can choose to retire a character in between adventures with moderator approval (either via private message or #ask-a-mod.) Your old character will become an NPC under the general control of the DM community (a retired NPC may not be later returned to the player's ownership and sent back out missions). After retirement, you are free to create a new character. Your new character will have all of the play bonuses of your previous character. For example, if you just completed your first expedition as a 5th level character, you will be allowed to create a new 5th level character that starts with an extra 600 gp, 10 downtime dots, and 1 XP dot. You do not have to keep the items you purchased for your previous character - all downtime and gold purchases are refunded and you start over fresh. Even though rerolling a new character gives you all gold back spent on your previous character, players are not ''allowed to dump all their remaining gold into consumables for the sake of “I’ll get it back when I retire in a month”. For any consumables purchased immediately prior to the last mission before retirement, players will only receive a 50% refund for the gold spent on those. (For example, if you buy 10 potions of heroism for 1200 gp right before going on your last mission, your new character will only get 600 of that gold back.) '''Dead Characters If your character dies on a mission, or if you choose a heroic death for them by talking to your DM, you have two options: * Resurrection: You can use your character’s money to pay for a revivify, raise dead, reincarnation or similar such effect and restore your character to life. If your character does not have enough gold on hand, good news! The bag of holding rented to each party contains enough material components for two revivifies or raise deads per mission. Your character can use one of them, and be severely indebted to the Wayfinder Foundation until those funds are repaid on your next mission. Or if a cleric is not present on your mission, you can always be resurrected after your companions return with your body...once again, for a price… (If a character is not present for the majority of the mission due to their deceased state, the Wayfinder Foundation reserves the right to withhold all payment for that mission. In general, however, a brief dead-ness does not disqualify from mission wages.) * Accept your death: You can come to terms with your character’s death and create a new character. This follows the rules for retiring a character (see above). Character Sheet Recommendations Please use one of the following character sheets for your character. They must be posted prominently on your wiki page (see below section, “Wiki”), and may be looked over by your DM or another member of the group. If you need to make changes, inform whoever is currently DMing your adventure that a change is being made! * Myth-Weavers (Requires an account): https://www.myth-weavers.com/ * MorePurple's Automated PDF (Requires Adobe Reader): https://www.reddit.com/r/mpmb/ * 5e Character Sheet (Basic PDF): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4EKzOaRarBjWjZybnpBdVotR2s/ * D&D Beyond (costs $ for non-SRD content): https://www.dndbeyond.com/characters/builder Dicecloud offers an excellent online character sheet that integrates with the Avrae dice bot. However, if you use this, your wiki page must '''still include a link to a traditional printable-letter-size-type character sheet from the above 4 bullet-pointed options. '''Wiki Creating New Wiki Page Every character must have a wiki page to be considered for inclusion in a new adventure. To create a page for a new (or newly-returning) character, enter their name under “Create New Character” on the wiki homepage: http://living-eberron-wayfinder-files.wikia.com/ Wiki Page Contents Players must update their wiki page after each adventure to remain eligible for mission rewards. Each wiki page must contain (at minimum) the following: * Backstory: Just a few sentences are required to begin a new character, but in-depth backstories are strongly encouraged, and will greatly increase the chances of a DM selecting you to play in their game. * Sources Outside Core: A notation in the “character infobox” of every non-PHB character option, including name of option, which book & page number it can be found on. If you have no sources outside core, please write “none” on this line. * Link to Character Sheet: Please link to your character sheet here. * XP & Gold Log: This section must contain all of the following: ** Mission rewards: List every game you have been involved in, the XP dots & downtime dots earned, and gold reward earned. ** All other wealth earned: If you receive gold for any other reason, such as loot, it must be noted here. ** All expenditures & inventory gained: This includes purchases from the price list, shopping in-character on a mission, loot found on the battlefield, etc. ** All spells you gain through means other than leveling: For example, spell scrolls or copying a wizard’s spellbook. Also include the gold cost paid to transcribe. * Sample Log: Gameplay General Rules Prepared Spells: Prepared casters are responsible for messaging their DM with a list of spells prepared that day. If no new list is sent, it is assumed the previous list was prepared again. Bag of Holding: The Wayfinder Foundation will loan one Bag of Holding out to every party on adventuring party, to be returned at the end of each adventure. Living Expenses, Travel & ID: The Wayfinder Foundation also covers basic living costs both on- and off-mission, so your character's only expenditures are the items they choose to buy for themselves. In addition to living expenses, the Foundation covers the cost for every adventurer to have current travel and ID papers. (If you are a changeling, the Foundation only provides one set. Please choose your identified persona wisely, and note this in your inventory.) Familiars: '''Players may refluff standard familiars within reason, but may not use the special variant options like tressym or almiraj unless they are a Chainlock. Refluffing as an inferior "lesser tressym" using normal familiar stats may be appropriate, but don't step on the toes of the Chainlocks, please. '''Only One Character: Each player is allowed only one PC at a time. Only One Adventure: Characters may only take part in one adventure at a time. No double dipping. However, you may DM one game while playing your character in another. No Cheese: “Obvious Cheese” will be PUNISHED... e.g. peasant railguns, or bag of holding bombs. Action Points The Eberron campaign setting introduced this concept to reflect characters who are larger-than-life heroes destined for great things, allowing them to dodge or mitigate the consequences of bad luck at pivotal character moments. At the beginning of each adventure, you're given “Action Points” equal to your Proficiency Bonus to use. Any unspent action points are lost at the start of your next adventure. Action points may be used to add 1d6 bonus to any d20 roll. * This option may be used when you roll a d20 to make an attack roll, an ability check, a saving throw, or a death saving throw. * You don’t have to decide to spend an action point until after you make the roll and after you learn if it succeeded or failed. * If you choose to spend an action point, roll one d6 and add it to your d20 result, possibly changing a failure into a success. * You can spend only 1 action point per roll. * Note: Natural 1s on death saves are tied to the roll, not the result, so spending an AP cannot mitigate the two failures accrued by a critical fail. There is also a Volunteer & Religious Service downtime option that allows you to spend downtime dots to gain additional action points and increase your action point die size. * In exchange for 3 days (dots) of downtime and 25 gp, adventurers get the benefit of knowing they have contributed to a worthy cause. This service increases your resilience of spirit, yielding one extra action point on your next adventure, and well as temporarily increasing your AP die from a d6 to d8 (for all rolls on that adventure).This benefit may not be gained more than once per adventure. Discord Text Formatting To italicize, put single asterisks around text: *This is how to italicize.* To bold, put double asterisks around text: **This is how to bold.** To '''''bold and italicize, put triple asterisks around text: ***This is how to bold and italicize.*** To strikethrough, put double tildes around text: ~~This is how to strikethrough.~~ Put triple tick marks around text for unformatted text:```This is how to make a text block.``` Narrating In-Character When narrating in-character, some players like using formatting such as the following. Feel free to use these examples, or find another method that works for you: * "Things your character says can go in quotes." Normal actions can be typed normally, or italicized if you prefer. * "/You can represent speaking other languages by including a slash before and after the text/." * * ((You can put out-of-character comments in double parentheses)) * Spells and other items needing emphasis can be bolded. * ```Blocks of unformatted text are useful for DM instructions to players, as well as other information that should be set apart from main narrative text.``` Dice Roller Bot The instructions for Avrae, our dice roller bot, are available here: https://avrae.io/commands Your DM may have a preference on whether you post dice rolls in the IC or OOC channel. Please ask if you’re not sure. Important Avrae command examples: * !r 1d20 + 3''' ''- normal roll with +3 mod * ''!r 1d20 + 3 adv -'' roll with advantage, +3 mod * ''!r 1d20 + 3 dis -'' roll with disadvantage, +3 mod You can also label your roll by putting normal text after the command, like this: '!1d20 - 1 dis stealth Server Nickname w/ Current HP Your server nickname should reflect your character name and current HP as follows: Merrix d’Cannith 72/86 (PLAYER). To change your nickname, go to the server options and click Change Nickname. Training Arena - PVP ' In addition to the server-wide code of conduct for #ic-arena and all other in-character channels, the following specific rules (both conduct & mechanics) apply to the training arena: [[Training Arena PVP Rules|'Training Arena PVP Rules]] Shopping Magic and mundane items are available for purchase any time your character is off mission. Some adventures may also provide you the ability to shop, but this should not be relied upon. See this page for prices and available items: [[Shopping & Magic Items|'Shopping & Magic Items']] Downtime & Crafting Rules At the end of each adventure, characters receive "2 weeks of downtime", which can be spent in various ways as detailed on the linked page: [[Downtime & Crafting|'Downtime & Crafting']] DM Rewards Any member may offer to DM a game by talking to a server moderator. Adventures should be a comparable length to others on the server. Shortened adventures may result in a reduction of these rewards. Rewards are issued after the adventure is complete and a wiki page created with an adventure summary and epilogue. * DM Bonus Gold: For every game DMed, after the wiki is updated with your mission summary, you earn 500 gp bonus gold. Record this as “DM bonus gold” on your wiki page to indicate where it came from. * Standard Mission XP, Gold, & Downtime: If your character is not currently playing a game when you DM, you may also receive XP, mission gold & downtime dots as if your character had played it as well. (If your character is currently playing another adventure, they may not receive double experience.)__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Server Rules